It is well known in motor vehicles to provide an air bag module mounted beneath an opening in the instrument panel. The module typically includes a metal housing having opposing side walls and end walls defining an air bag deployment opening. The module also typically includes an air bag having a mouth portion mounted to the housing by an air bag retainer. The module typically includes a cover for overlying the housing and for maintaining the air bag in the folded condition. Upon air bag inflation, the cover breaks open and the air bag deploys out from the housing through an opening in the instrument panel.
It is also known in the prior art that the housing my be formed as an extrusion. Extruded housings of the prior art typically have complex shapes with two or more straight side and bottom walls and sharply angled walls which add complexity to the extrusion process. Also, extruded housings of the prior art typically include a secondary manufacturing process or an extra component to provide diffusion of inflator gas.